Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era
Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era (ファイナルファンタジー：ゾディアック時代 ) is a non-profit fan-made game for [https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_XII Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age] developed by Aleksandr Veniamin, CG support from Trif3ecta with Sebastien Romero providing the musical score. Production for the game began late 2017. It is the final game in the Zodiac Trilogy series. The game is a scenario modification of Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age; it introduces a variety of new foes, series of subsidiary scenes and DLC added throughout the game. Modification Genre The game is classified as a scenario modification. Although it brings some challenging elements in terms of ability arrangement and new foes, it does not aim to make the game more difficult all around. Gameplay In addition to gameplay alterations, the game features an array of various features, such as new high quality 3D models and weapons, custom map locations, new abilities, foes, concepts and the more like. Majority of dialog have been alternated to fit the new scenario of the game. Players will proceed through the original game scenario as usual with added scenes to do on the side. Players are introduced to a new ending indifferent from the original game. Abilities Chron Nyx Freya Steiner Terra Rydia Johnny Bazaar Goods Many of the bazaar good recipes have been altered. Here are the changes: Enemy Alterations Main Category: Enemies License Board Selective Jobs The Main Game contains the following jobs below with Impotent Jobs. Impotent is a job selection with only the basic, default essentials needed to obtain par the story line. (e.g. 3 quickenings, an Esper tile and all Gambit slot tiles). Monk is now Bushido, suited for Chron. Bushi is now Kingsglaive, suited for Nyx. Uhlan is now Dragoon, suited for Freya. Knight is now Dark Knight, suited for Steiner. Machinist is now Magitek Elite, suited for Terra. Black Mage is now Summoner, suited for Rydia. The new boards were determined par the augment tiles; balanced for that specific character. Chron: License Board: Bushido Main focus are Katanas and light armor. Maintaining Foebreaker abilities (Expose, Wither etc.) and no other magick use except for Lightning. Nyx: License Board: Kingsglaive Main focus are daggers with heavy armor and few mystic armor for the boost in magick capabilities. Can use few black magicks but specialize in signature skills. Freya: License Board: Dragoon Main focus are spears and a small variety of black magicks with heavy armor. Uhlan, identical to Dragoon with more options for black magicks and the Jump skill. Steiner: License Board: Dark Knight Main focus are on the weapons of Dark Knights based on blood equipment with heavy armor. Bears signature weapon, the Great Machete and Great Spear which has a chance to kill certain enemies in a single blow. Retains access to Tactical Shotgun through bridge license Kaiser Dragon Eidolon. Terra: License Board: Magitek Elite Main focus are swords for the common foes with heavy armor, light armor and mystic armor. Uses staves for the magical boost. Has access to crossbows for the ranged occasion. Base strength slightly raised. Can use all magick types. Rydia: License Board: Summoner Main focus are staves, rods, bows, black magick with mystic armor. Has a variety of all magick types, but only masters black magicks. Design Early concepts of the Dimensional Vortex were not initially planned to be a remake of Frozen Cliffs, the End of Time and Time's Eclipse. The settings that were initially constructed consisted of a laboratory, a deserted forest and a large Grotto with a sanctum/chapel deep within its depths. The sanctum was likely planned to be the field where the final conflict against the dark deity would be held. Con006.png Con003.png Synopsis Setting Frozen Cliffs Mountain Volcano Mansion of Illusion Temporal Research Lab End of Time Characters Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era has a cast of six main characters that, once formed, never changes. Three guest characters (not including Hunt allies) join the party during the story, and the player plays a different character during the prologue. Main Cast * Chron 'is an idiosyncratic, late 20's man. He is willing to place his life on the line for the sake of others. He prefers to keep his true nature on a low-profile. * 'Rydia 'is a summoner from the village of Mist. She is not new to the experiences that befall Ivalice as she has lived through it in Gaia. * 'Nyx 'is a heroic individual and member of the eponymous Kingsglaive. He is confident in his abilities, but is haunted by the memory of his facsimile stemming from his appearance in Gaia. He grows arrogant in Ivalice as time seems to repeat itself for him in another era. * 'Freya is a viera wood-dweller. Since time's strain in Ivalice, she first meets with Nyx at the terrace of the Royal Palace of Rabanastre, where he soon finds out more people have fallen victim to the act of the deity. * Steiner '''is a Dalmascan solider, with a dark past and sufferer of repression. Since time's strain in Ivalice, he is ill-fated with the same status as the antecedent knight. * 'Terra '''is the new princess of Princess of Dalmasca who does everything, unruly to the entity's orchestration, in her power to rebuild her fallen kingdom. It is not until the Vortex appears anterior Sky Fortress and the rendezvous with her new comrades she encounters along the way, will her true memories begin to return to her in the slightest of ways. Guests * 'Johnny '''is a sky-pirate and engineer of Balfonheim Port with a mysterious past and idiosyncratic identity. He prefers to keep his true nature on a low-profile. Story After defeating Hades guarding the time gate in Holocene 1800, Nyx and Rydia, uncontrollable by their will, are sent not to their appropriate time zones, but instead the Golden Age. Time's detriment Before the destruction of the Sun Cryst, knowing the result would kill Johnny in the explosion, black portal materialized, in a surge of unheralded events, absorbs Johnny inside, while afterwards destroying the Sun Cryst, giving the resulting explosion, instead of killing Johnny, the portal, which is a gate, sent him through time were he has fallen to the Darkness Beyond Time. It is there where he witnesses the shackled Schala. The Walk of Revelation A Dimensional Vortex spawns anterior Sky Fortress Bahamut. It completely overshadows the fortress; there would be no way for the party to venture around it. Upon entering the Dimensional Vortex, the party would follow the path of Schala's orchestration, were they would see their affairs cessation. Rendezvous Before the party heads off to the emerged Dimensional Vortex, they rendezvous at the Aerodrome in Port Balfonheim. There they are reunited with Johnny as he explains vaguely what has happened to him after the destruction of the Sun Cryst. It was true he was sent to the Darkness Beyond Time where he witnessed the Dream Devourer and Schala bonded in its grasp. Unable to fully explain the experience, he notes he felt a strong aura of longing and loneliness, before having a part of his memory truncate and finds himself afoot the Cerobi Steppe. Weary the words Johnny speaks, Chron urges the party to enter the vortex with haste. The Great Crystal Revisited Here the party encounters a deactivated Mammon Machine. Nyx exclaims to the party of the machine before them, knowing the name of it without struggle. Steiner wonders how Nyx knows much of history's relics and Nyx replies he doesn't really know. Its just apart of his memory. Aware this has happened before in Gaia, Nyx rules it the work of the Shades. As they try to take form of his body, their memories whom are not lost to them, but imprinted in their era begins to morph into the mind of the host whom they desire to take. Returning his attention back to the Mammon Machine, Chron suggests Nyx use Dreamstone on the device, pointing out that the stone is made from the same red rock as Schala's Amulet. As the machine activates, Chron reacts to the device in a bizarre way, unable to fight against it and is temporarily left out of the party as they take down the device. After defeating the Mammon Machine, a gate materializes and the party is lead to the End of Time. End of the Denouement Within the Time's Eclipse, Nyx's Shadow, Rydia and the party head off in the chronological gates that eventually lead to the Dream Devourer. Facing against the Dream Devourer, neither Chron or his allies can defeat it again. Blinded by idealism, after "defeating" again, the Dream Devourer, Schala sees not Nyx, but Magus in his place, similarly at the same time as before, where she regains control of herself for a limited time and sends the remaining victims away. She then tells Nyx, who, in her eyes, is still Magus, he cannot hope to save her as long as people continue to lean on the crutch of power. Before Schala sends Nyx away, he points out that he's "finally remembered who she is now" and is cast off before he could further explain. The ending scenes of the game depict a series of monologues from the main cast appearing in various eras. Chron appears at year 1000 A.D., waking up to a voice calling him by the name of, "Crono". Freya appears at an unknown location in Ivalice, anterior a Dragons' Den, dwelling of the sealed Eidolon, Kaiser Dragon. She is baffled of the unheralded events she's experienced before observing the Den of the Eidolon in front of her. Steiner appears at year 1980 in a deserted town. Baffled, but also quite relieved the incomprehensible events he's experienced is over, only to find himself faced with another dire quandary. He states having his own path he must now follow and he's received a letter from an unnamed source. Steiner's curiosity yearns for understanding, as he states wanting to "move on" later thinking twice, stating "not yet"; he will find him, seeking to end his internal struggles and repression. Rydia appears at year 417 A.D., stating she appears to have "returned" after hearing the voice of Cuore shout her name. But also noting the memories of all she's experienced will now remain with her, never forgetting about her time adventuring with Nyx. She states this outcome remains the safest for everyone. Terra isn't depicted in any scene at the ending. She likely returned to the World of Balance, awaiting presentiment. Johnny isn't depicted in any scene at the ending. It is unclear of his whereabouts and is only hinted in the Void Beyond Time. Nyx and his shade appears at an unknown time. As he speaks, it appears, he too, has returned to his time, the moment before his death; stating as time heals all wounds, but he hasn't done much healing. He states that it is just fine, time wasn't meant to be changed in such a way. To cater to one's personal whim, to move forward from the past in live in the present. Ending his monologue with "Though, I too, will always remember him." DLC Content Veracity Kingsglaive Unveils The first DLC of the game is speculated to have taken place after the party attempted defeat of the Dream Devourer. Veracity Kingsglaive Unveils is considered an alternate ending to the main game. Story Jahara, the wounded Garif In Jahara, the Great Chief speaks of one their own who is unwell. The Garif attempted defeat of the Eidolon, Kaiser Dragon, but his efforts where in vain. The wounded Garif had taken refuge in Jahara. The Great Chief asks the party to approach the wounded Garif with the Errmonea Leaf, in attempt to heal him. Upon visiting the Garif, he speaks no words to Chron as he sits, crossed legged on the ground, when Chron walks to face the Garif, he stands up and appears to blow an mysterious substance in his face, causing him to blackout. Nightmares Later, a voice of the summoner of the village begins to speak a monologue. The summoner, revealing to be Carrière, explains the nightmares he has been having since the ascension cataclysm, signifying he has indeed survived the event. His next lines signify he has been watching over the party, mainly, Nyx and Rydia since their time in Gaia as he speaks of his mother's death. Carrière knows Nyx and Rydia confronted his mother Holocene 1800, and believes Nyx killed her without a passing thought in his mind. Despite her acts to reach immortality, she's still his mother and should have been spared. He believes it was Nyx alone who instigated the elimination of his mother, as if it had been Rydia and Eiko alone, she would still be alive. Carrière doesn't speak of his sister's whereabouts, though, it is likely she has passed since her defeat as with Ayesha. Carrière then states he is afraid of Nyx, as he may underestimate his strength considering he was able to defeat the holy summoner known for much power and magical capabilities. Carrière fears if Nyx could take his mother's life, he would not hesitate to do the same with his own. Carrière questions what he should do now, lost in thought, he wonders if he should fight and live, fight in his mother's honor, or if Nyx will get him instead. After pondering for a while, Carrière seemingly comes to the conclusion he cannot see to fight Nyx. Knowing his mother's acts of abuse—the power of the villagers including Latvian and himself were true, Carrière feels weakened, and decides to flee. It is unclear what point in time this monologue takes place. However, it can be speculated some time during his early years, though time is unstable during the events. The Fall After Carrière's monologue, the player appears at the Ozmone Plain, where Carrière falls from a gate, materialized in the sky. Carrière lies motionless on the plains, losing an envelope, until he is spotted by the party from afar. They approach him and observe his body, unaware of who he is. Nyx, taking a look at Carrière's wounds, believes, by a chance, he would not survive. Rydia checks Carrière for a pulse. Finding one, she tell the party to get him on the Strahl. The Trance Later, another monologue begins. Nyx, seemingly in a trance state, begins speaking nervously, admitting he's "killed them" and he's "killed them all". A contort of Carrière's voice is heard, pleading for Nyx to help him. He becomes to get more incoherent in his calls as he switches to saying "don't let this happen to me!" and "why'd you bring me here!?". Baffled, but following blindly, Nyx searches for Carrière whom calls to him. Soon he finds him by digging in a grave. Seeing what he supposes is Carrière's arm, he begins to pull him out, only to pull out his own kukri and a shadow following before it. Baffled, Nyx eyes the shadow rising up anterior of him. The shadow, telling Nyx "he knows what to do" turns around slowly, revealing itself to be Nyx's Shadow. Irate, his shadow demands Nyx to end the pain, implying he'd use his kukri to commit suicide by slitting his throat. Thinking differently, Nyx replies he's not in pain, only for his shadow to become more hostile, shouting, not his pain "their" pain—all the lives whom Nyx has destroyed, and the many more to come, stating he destroys everything he touches. Nyx, trying not to let his bad conscious control his mind, states that he'd never hurt his allies, they're his friends. His shadow, noting that they're all dead or doomed to die. Trying to take control of Nyx's mental state, the shadow implies Nyx knows it, feels it; stating he is a black thumb incapable of keeping life. Pointing out, first the holy summoner died by Nyx's hand, then next would be Carrière, and then lastly his friends. Nyx, regaining control of himself, stands to fight and wrestles with his shadow before it could deliver the final blow. Nyx later snaps back to reality, visibly disturbed by his thoughts and trance-like state, which seems to have been triggered by his first encounter with Carrière. Carrière, being a child of the holy summoner, the guilt hits Nyx in reality as he has eliminated Ayesha. In the Strahl, Carrière notices the disturbed look on Nyx's face, asking if it was a bad dream, thereafter stating Nyx must remain vigilant, as he is his own worst enemy. Nyx gives Carrière one glaring look after hearing those words, pondering further of his current mental state. The Illness The next scene depicts a memory of Johnny. With the manse of Balfonheim, his daughter is seen by a doctor to treat her condition. Seeing the severity of her illness, the doctor is uncertain about the chances of her surviving. Hearing this upsets Johnny quite much as he becomes irate, claiming they're a doctor, its their job to heal people, and how they could just let her die. The doctor, asking Johnny to calm down, explains they will do what they can to treat his daughter, but there is still no effective treatment for her condition. Johnny, asking how long does his daughter has left, is told she has approximately three days at most to live, but they are unsure. Rendezvous Later in the Strahl, the party explains their situation and events they've experienced leading up to this moment. Carrière explains the party should look for a time vortex; stating a '''Crown of Anemic is likely a cincture of clouds. Carrière then recites a riddle: "Chase the heart of the Woman in Flight to the Anemic crown Grye, where the Twins confer". He wonders who the twins are. Nyx believes it is Schala agglutinated with the Dream Devourer. Looking outside, Nyx notices the storm on the plains is getting worse, while Carrière points its "just a little rain". The stormy weather of the Ozmone Plain likely simulates the formation of the time vortex, and is why Carrière isn't reluctant to head directly into it. Carrière suggests they focus on the cloudy plains. Nyx, reluctant of the suggestion, wonders if they find it, how would they know it is the right one. Carrière replies with gut feeling, stating its their only clue. The mural he inspected says there would be more disasters to come, he suggests the best way to aid is to put a stop to it and the dark god, likely referring to the latter spawns of Lavos in the time era in which he fell from. Still quite reluctant, Nyx asks again, how would they really know they've found it. Carrière then states what he felt when he took the Darkness Shard; not the tremors, but something greater, feeling as if he's awoken an essence of greater power. Knowing the logic is lacking practical and is hard to believe, Nyx and party needs to trust him. Nyx then agrees, stating they have to trust each other, knowing the situation they all find themselves in, they realize that they must trust each other if they intend on reaching cessation. On their way to the Ozmone Plain, Carrière explains more of the vortex from which he fell. It is connected to the dark god's shrine in some other era. Carrière was to confront the man himself and see the unfortunate chain of events to an end, likely referring to the dark god's manifested form, as it has the ability to possess and take a body to claim as its host. However, Carrière's efforts were in vain. The dark god had banished Carrière to another era, as doing that was an easy victory for it. Soon later, Carrière awakes in the Golden Age, pondering how he survived the fall. Carrière then apologizes to Nyx, for having to live through a dire event such as this. Seeing how Carrière tried to survive long enough to stop it and to set things right, ultimately he feels his efforts where useless. Nyx thinks the opposite, encouraging Carrière to stay positive and strong as they'll put an end to it once and for all. To the Ozmone Plain Later, Johnny comes to check on Carrière. Carrière responds he's been better since. Not great, but better, seeing they not bring that subject up again. Johnny points that the vaccine appears to be working as Carrière has been more responsive to the serum than the others administrated. Carrière agrees, but seemingly unsettled by something. Curious, Johnny wonders what's wrong, as he should be happy of the progress. Carrière states his enthusiasm will have to wait another day. Johnny, confused, asks what he means; changing the subject, Carrière asks how Johnny is doing; more specifically, how things have been faring with his child. Johnny states all has been well, seeing it is true he resists speaking of his personal life to anyone. This is the only point in the game's plot where Johnny's background is questioned, and gives hints about his true identity, and whether or not he is the man beneath the guise unveiled. Carrière asks Johnny if he knows what day it is. Johnny replies that it is the 15th, and Carrière responds that is never a good day, likely implying the day of his mother's death occurred on the 15th and this day makes it the anniversary of her death. Carrière takes a look in Nyx's direction, still troubled by his mother's passing by Nyx's hand. However, he seems to not hold that over Nyx's conscious anymore, seeing how disturbed Nyx got before. Entering the Vortex On route to the Ozmone Plain, caught in the storm, the party finds the time vortex forming in the sky. Carrière points that is the one he fell from before. He explains that this time he will finish what once could not, without hesitation, stating the enemy inside is his affair. Nyx wonders why Carrière plans on fighting this battle alone; knowing that is true, Terra expects the battle to be treacherous and suggest he allow them to lend their arm in the fight. Carrière, refusing their aid, claims the foe is unlike any other they've faced. He states the dark god desired power of the beast and he got it; stating what the party would find in there would be beyond their efforts, should they not possess the same strength as himself. Carrière vows to set time right again and put an end to dark god, even if he's have to sacrifice his life as a result. Since Carrière's arrival to the Golden Age, it appears he was not youth of age sixteen as the ascension cataclysm, but a grown man by then. And he desires to fight the battle alone to avenge his ménage and carry on his mother's legacy as a summoner. Carrière explains that, despite Schala's warnings, he could only lean onto the crutch of power. Seeing how without it, the world would really know no true end. Chron, reluctant to Carrière's idea for going in alone, insists the party fight along side him, stating they've defeated the Dream Devourer and they could take on the dark god no problem. Carrière then explains they've only wounded the beast; stating the beast stood still as Schala regained part of her awareness long enough to send them to safety. Rydia, and the party at large still very reluctant to the idea, try to convince Carrière not enter the battle alone, to no avail. Carrière's persistence holds strong in the moment as he sees the silhouette of the real antagonist. He tells the party not to worry of him, stating what they'll encounter in the vortex will be wondrous to them in unheralded ways. As the party enters the vortex following Carrière's demands, most of them become lost in time; as speculation, given the scene doesn't depicts them at all. What appears to be Nyx's Shadow, is sent to the Void Beyond Time. Prominence Rydia encounters Nyx inside his dwell in Insomnia and asks him if he knows a young man named, Carrière. Nyx, baffled, wonders why she asks him that. Rydia replies, the letter she possesses reads, "To my dearest Ulric..." the latter wording is faded, and its from a man named Carrière. She then asks Nyx, if he is "Ulric". Nyx wonders where she found the letter, and Rydia replies she found it discarded on the Ozmone Plain. Nyx then reacts, finally understanding why Carrière was holding the empty envelope when he fell. Rydia, confused, wonders if Nyx means to say Carrière died from the fall after all, then implying their conversation with him was, but a mere illusion. Rydia pauses, and then apologizes to Nyx for reminding him. Nyx assures Rydia no need to apologize, she didn't remind him, as he's never forgotten. He explains to Rydia there some things we forget and some things we can never forget, not knowing which one is sadder. Nyx asks of the letter, as Rydia leaves it on the table for him. Thanking her, Nyx wonders if Rydia must be an essence as well, seeing how she is able to see him. Rydia, confused by his words, Nyx suggests that means he could hope for a miracle as well. Nyx tries his chances and requests Rydia to retrieve a shard within a rare magicite mine. He explains he doesn't know exactly where it is,. but he's certain its in there and that he must have it. Rydia, confused on why he cannot get it himself, Nyx replies if he could he would, but never explains why he cannot. Rydia, after a while, agrees to search for the shard, asking Nyx if he believes something such as this will really work. Nyx, unsure himself, stays persistent in wanting the shard. Rydia then agrees, stating she doesn't mind fighting for an impossible cause. She then asks Nyx if he believes miracles can really happen. Nyx states that this is prominence, and Rydia implies that's likely the problem. Nyx tells Rydia she thinks too much; he is from here, and this is his town, likely implying the realm of prominence is projecting his home of either Galahd or Insomnia. The Truth After returning with the shard at hand, Nyx thanks Rydia for retrieving the item for him, stating that's only one he wasn't able to get himself. By the time he found out about it, he could no longer leave his dwell. Rydia wonders, still, if it will have any effect. Nyx then blatantly replies that the gods are here, and Rydia knows it to, stating she was born in this era; likely referring to the prominence ability to bend time and reality it projects. Rydia believes "God" isn't the right word. Nyx asks Rydia if she believes in fate, to her response, "not really". He claims that's fine, later stating this is a dead end and there is nothing beyond this point. Rydia, agreeing, asks him what if she'd said she does believe in fate. Nyx then mentions Edge, claiming he is a bad man. Trying to remember, the memory of that name slowly comes to Rydia. Nyx tells her that he "searches for the you, that isn't you." Rydia responds "because he's kind" and if Nyx knows something she doesn't. With a firm "yes" in repose, Nyx begins to tell Rydia, but is interrupted by Rydia's uncertainty, as she tells him that's just what he thinks, and he doesn't really know anything; implying that's just fine. Nyx responds with a blunt "okay" as he steps out of frame from the players view, likely into another room. Epilogue After a short pause, Rydia follows after him only find no one in the other room. Confused, she wonder where's he gone, soon after Carrière appears behind her. Carrière says Nyx is "gone". Rydia, confused much still, wonders where he has gone. Carrière states the real question she should ask is, "was he really there to begin with", implying an apparition in its physical form. Carrière explains, this was the chance for Nyx to move on, likely to the afterlife. Before he could finish, Rydia implies she understands, leading Carrière to question if she really does. He states, the souls of those who died suddenly don't realize they're dead. In some circumstances, they halt and roam a particular place. Carrière then points out the room she is in is Nyx's room. He asks Rydia, if no one's told her, Nyx is gone. This was his chance to move on. When Carrière set time right, events returned to normal, in time as it should be. He states Rydia's undying soul caused a disturbance in space time, hence this occurrence on time's fabric. However, their arrival to the Void Beyond Time stemmed from more then four individuals entering a time vortex simultaneously. Carrière insures Rydia her time will be set right soon. Rydia asks Carrière if he has defeated the dark god. Carrière only responds to the subject as, he's "ended the event that is ill-dire", implying things would have gotten worse if it hadn't been settled. Rydia understands a bit, but still ponders if he's actually defeated the dark god. Carrière then states he'll see that her time is set right. Carrière guides Rydia to the Wings of Time that is to return her to her present era. Rydia, wondering if this is it, where everything returns to the way it was. Carrière replies, "the way it has always been and not the tampered life caused by unheralded actions", referring to the action from the beginning of the contingency. Rydia then asks what will become of Carrière after she departures. Carrière doesn't respond to such question. She then asks what of Johnny. Carrière replies he doesn't know. Rydia wonders, supposing if he has become lost in time between the events. Carrière claims he doubts it, stating all the gates are closed and that he's out there somewhere, implying Carrière will likely visit him using the Wings of Time, given it is the only method of time travel without the use of gates. Carrière states, once he has done his task, the village will await him, referring to the village of summoners. Lastly, he tells Rydia, she need not worry about him, dwell not on it and to return to her time; live and be strong. Rydia kindly tells Carrière he does the same, as he says his final goodbye to her as she enters the Epoch, returning to her era. Radical Dreamers The second DLC of the game. It setting takes place after event "Entering the Vortex" as the party is sent to same era as Carrière, where they encounter the final conflict with the dark god. Radical Dreamers is also an alternate ending to the main game. DLC Outfits Prior to Veracity Kingsglaive Unveils, 5 dlc outfits where released as part of the DLC bundle. Johnny's dlc outfit is released along with Radical Dreamers. Achievements Creation and development Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era was created on the basis of furthering the immense tale of history, time and fate, metaphorically from the roots of Chrono Trigger; approached on an uncommon direction. It was not intended to be a full Chrono Trigger Remake, but a retelling of Chrono Trigger's lore from a different perspective. This explains the heavy influence of Lavos and the Entity through the games, which in result, leads to the striking similar ending as in Chrono Trigger DS—Time's Eclipse. The game pays homage to Chrono Trigger in many ways such as the appearance of Crono, Lucca and Marle as Ghost Children, the Mammon Machine, Schala, Magus and the Dream Devourer. It pays its ultimate tribute to Chrono Trigger by having the main protagonist adumbrated as Crono. The soundtrack is also heavily influenced by Chrono Trigger, featuring many original, remastered and reorchestrated scores. Gallery Con006.png Con003.png Con005.png Con007.png Con018.png Con011.png Trivia/Allusions * There are many references to other video games in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. * The Shades of Ivalice are a reference to [https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_XII Final Fantasy XII].'' * Nyx's Shadow is a reference to [https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Kingsglaive:_Final_Fantasy_XV ''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV].'' * The Trident of Oracle, ultimate spear, is a reference to LunaFreya from [https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_XV ''Final Fantasy XV].'' * Save the Caliber and the Dvapara Yuga Johnny wears are references to Soulcalibur. * Johnny's name, personality and background of being a biker is a reference to Johnny of the Robo Gang and the Jetbike. In the beta build, Johnny's theme plays "Robo Gang Johnny" theme from the original Chrono Trigger soundtrack, but was scrapped in the final build, giving him his own personalized theme; seeing the lack of complete relations. * The [[Mansion of Illusion|''Mansion of Illusion]] is an adumbrated reference to [https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Owzer%27s_Mansion Owzer's Mansion] in [https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_VI Final Fantasy VI].'' In early versions of the game, Mansion of Illusion was named "Ebony Mansion", which gives hint to the Dark God. The mansion, named after him and his indomitable power, foreshadowing his competency over the party. * The Dreamseeker weapon is Chron's ultimate weapon. It has the second highest attack and combo hit rate standing at 240 Attack Power, and is katana-classified. The weapon takes on the exact appearance as the Dreamseeker via [https://chrono.fandom.com/wiki/Chrono_Trigger ''Chrono Trigger].'' * According to the developer, the Ozmone Plain is located where the pulse of gates runs its most focused in Ivalice. * Chron and Johnny share similar creative appearance. They both clothe themselves differently to guise their true identities. * The Facsimile Zecht is aided by its dog partner named 'Intercept','' an allusion to Interceptor. * When the player receives a Game Over, the message displayed reads: "In the end, the future refused to change." The same wording when the player receives the bad ending in Chrono Trigger. * Steiner's strongest facsimile in the [https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Necrohol_of_Nabudis Necrohol of Nabudis] is named 'Pyramid Crimson', an allusion to Red Pyramid from Silent Hill 2. * The Flare ability is commonly a single target spell in the Final Fantasy series. In Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era, it is multi-targeting based Area of Effect, an allusion to the Flare ability from Chrono Trigger. * The Flare ability uses the same sound effect as Lucca's Flare from Chrono Trigger. * Terra's Ultima ability uses the same sound effect as in Final Fantasy VI. Category:Games Category:Zodiac Trilogy Category:Facing Fate Category:DLC Category:Facing Fate Series